1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved flexible socket extension tool. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible socket extension that is driven by a ratchet wrench or the like and can be bent to conform to any arbitrary angle and manually held in the bent configuration during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of employing an extension between a conventional ratchet wrench and a socket is well known and a common practice. The use of such combination of hand tools frequently involves the need to compensate for an off-set or curvature during use. To achieve this end, swivel joints and/or flexible extensions have been employed with limited success in that either the prior art hand tools are limited in terms of angle of deflection, ease of use, lack of stability (i.e., tendency to straighten out during use) or a combination thereof.